


Some Days You're the Only Thing I Know

by RoyalPigeon



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPigeon/pseuds/RoyalPigeon
Summary: A collection of pieces I am doing for some of the prompts from the 31 Days of Wayhaven list. Probably mainly featuring my male! and nb!detectives. I will adjust the rating and add tags and characters as I go.
Relationships: Male Detective & Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Some Days You're the Only Thing I Know

**Day 7 - Sleep**

He had always thought vampires would be cold to the touch. Animated corpses and all that. But under his roaming hands, Mason’s skin felt feverishly hot. And when he mouthed a slow line of kisses from the vampire’s jaw, down his throat and to his collarbone, he could feel a racing pulse beating against his lips. He doubled down on a single spot on his clavicle and raked his nails over Mason’s chest where he had pushed the other man’s shirt up. He was rewarded with a soft gasp and, when he leaned back, the sight of Mason sprawled bonelessly in his armchair, head tilted back and languidly gazing at him through dark lashes. They hadn’t bothered to switch the lights on when they had stumbled into the apartment. 

Although the only light source was the street lamp outside the window, it was a lot to take in. Too much, sometimes. Even with the vampire right before him - or rather under him, considering how he had climbed onto the chair and seated himself on Mason’s deliciously muscular thighs - Ren had a hard time grappling with the idea that this was real. Someone like Mason, here, in his living room, focused on him and only him with eyes so alight with want that he could almost feel them burning through his clothes as they trailed over his body. Maybe if he blinked one too many times, it would all be gone, nothing more than a dream after all. 

He flinched at the feeling of Mason’s hand against his cheek. A thumb gently pulled at his bottom lip, which Ren hadn’t even noticed he had been worrying between his teeth. His heart ached at the softness of the gesture, but the feeling quickly subsided as Mason’s other hand crept up his thigh. 

“What’s on your mind, detective?”, Mason purred. His thumb had left his lover’s mouth, instead trailing his jawline. Ren tilted his head to give him better access.

“You.”

With a disorienting blur, he found himself pulled up further into the other man’s lap, chests pressed so close he could not tell Mason’s hammering heartbeat from his own. He buried his hands into the layers of dark hair. Mason leaned into the touch and Ren scraped blunt nails over his scalp.

“I’d like to be on other parts of you as well”

“There is literally no space between us”, the detective replied breathlessly. He felt the chuckle rise in the vampire’s chest more than he heard it. 

“Oh detective...” Mason’s lips moved against his neck. “There is so much I have to teach you”. He closed his lips around Ren’s earlobe and pulled teasingly until the silver earring clicked against his teeth. The detective gasped.

“Tell me” His hands tightened in Mason’s hair as his eyes fluttered shut. “Tell me what you’ll do to me.” He could feel Mason grin against his neck, then brush his nose up along his cheekbone.

“I’ll teach you” He gently pressed his lips to Ren’s left eyelid, then the right. “How much depriving you of one of your senses can heighten the others.” 

Heat rose in Ren’s cheeks and coiled in… other places. His voice came out as barely a whisper.

“What else?”

Mason licked a hot line up his throat. “What else my mouth is good for.”

His hands trailed from his shoulders over his ribcage to the button of his skinny jeans. Ren almost giggled at the touch. No-one should be that good at unfastening someone else’s trousers. But instead of slipping a hand inside, Mason took Ren’s thighs into a firm grip and ground his hips up against him. His hot breath brushed over Ren’s ear.

“How long you can be kept on the edge.”

Ren stifled a whimper. 

“I will teach you just how much you can want to pull me closer” One of his hands had returned to roaming over Ren’s body, pushing under the hem of Ren’s shirt and over his chest and lazily rubbing over his nipples. “Even when your naked body is pressed against mine.” 

At the last word, he pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and the detective’s breath caught in his throat.

His gasp was swallowed by Mason’s mouth on his. While he was eager to deepen the kiss, the movements of Mason’s mouth were almost painfully slow and deliberate. With a quiet moan, Ren surrendered to the vampire’s whim and let himself be thoroughly kissed. Mason slowly licked over his bottom lip, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Ren wondered if he had bitten it hard enough to draw blood earlier. Not that he cared much right now. If Mason wanted him, he could have him, whatever that might entail. The vampire slid one hand around the nape of his neck and finally deepened the kiss. It was not enough, never enough, but the slow, gentle kiss stoked the heat inside him more than any of their hungry, hasty kisses ever had.

  
Just when Ren felt that he might just melt into a puddle on Mason’s lap, he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

“But you know it’s better to show than tell.”

__________________

The room had gone pitchblack. Mason grimaced into the dark. It had gotten late too fast again. He did not allow himself to recognise the fluttering in his chest as affection, but he knew he hated seeing the detective weary and exhausted nonetheless. More often than not had he shown up to missions with his eyes that were lined by circles so dark, Mason’s fingers itched to brush them away like soot. Eyes that were centimetres from his own right now, that opened to reveal blown-out pupils and a dazed expression.

“I have to go.”

“You don’t need-”

“ _You_ need to sleep.”

He’d hate to be adding to the detective’s burden.

“I wouldn’t lose so much sleep if you stayed for once.” 

He’d hate to hurt the detective at all. 

With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist, steadying him as he lifted them both off the armchair before he gently sat the detective down again and cupped his face with both hands. He took a moment to study his lover’s face. The curve of his slightly parted lips, the big eyes that peered blindly, unblinkingly into the dark. The furrow between his brows. He pressed his own lips against it, wishing he could smooth that line. 

The detective drew in a breath. Mason knew he would not be able to resist if he asked him to stay once more. 

He was closing the front door before Ren could say a word, leaving him alone in the dark apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically not the 7th yet, but I decided I'd just post this here already ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> That's my detective Ren (Bi Disaster) Greene for you anyway. You'll meet him and at least one other detective in the other prompts I am planning to write for at the moment!


End file.
